


Choosing Happiness for Everyone; the Story of a Little Dragon Princess

by Shirayuki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirayuki/pseuds/Shirayuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the faraway of dragons, lives a mean Queen and her kind Little Dragon Princess, but unlike other realms, the two love each other very much.<br/>When the mother wants to lock her daughter's kindness, what will the Little Dragon Princess do?<br/>In the face of revolution choosing happiness for everyone is hard!<br/>A short story about choices, possibilities and more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing Happiness for Everyone; the Story of a Little Dragon Princess

**Choosing Happiness for Everyone; the Story of a Little Dragon Princess**

Once upon a time, in a land filled with magic, there was a kingdom of dragons.

On top of the hottest biggest volcano in the kingdom there was a huge castle, where  a Queen with magical powers and her daughter lived. The two loved each other very much even though they were very different.

For the Queen was cruel to her people and thought herself better than the rest of them. The Queen had no one to love her beside her little dragon princess.

The little dragon princess was born without magical powers, but nevertheless was loved by her people and had a lot of friends from every race.

One day the princess was called to the gallant throne room by her mother. The Queen thought that it was time her daughter took the crown but she would only give it to her if the princess agreed to shut her kindness through a spell. The young dragon begged her mother to allow her to live as who she was, but the Queen refused. She feared that without magical powers, the princesses’ kindness would be abused by the people. She lied to her daughter in order to persuade her; should the princess refuse - she would be executed.

The princess was terrified and fled far from the castle. She flew and flew and until her wings could no longer carry her and found herself landing in secret village. The dragons there were very nice to her, and as she laid her head to rest, she was glad she may found her new home. But her happiness short lived, for she overheard the other dragons whispering about executing the Queen and putting the Princess on the throne instead.

The young dragon once again had to flee, but her tears soon exhausted her and she landed near a small lake. She was lost for she did not know what to do –she had to choose between letting her mother die or seal away her kindness and who she was and rule through fear.

A Phoenix heard the dragon weeping and took pity, for he secretly was in love with the little dragon princess. He offered the dragon half his heart and told her they could burn together and be reborn. He assured her she remained as kind as she was and would not be alone, for he would be reborn with her. But she would have to give up 100 years that it might take to be reborn, and the memories of her friends and mother.  
The princess was very tempted to take his offer, for she also loved him very much, but asked to answer in the evening in order to give her time to think.

By nightfall the little dragon princess knew the answer. She would not let her mother die, she would not rule through fear and she refused to run away again by being reborn. She asked the phoenix to come back to the castle with her, on her way back she also sent a message to her friends to meet at the castle and they all agreed.

When little dragon princess returned, her mother scolded her and said she hoped the princess now learned how harsh the world is, and how it must be ruled through fear. But the princesses’ mother also admitted she would never hurt her daughter, for the Queen loved no one other, beside her little dragon daughter.

As the little dragons’ friends arrived, the young dragon said she would agree to her mother’s terms only if she could also have some of mothers’ powers first so she can enslave her subjects better. Shock spread around the court and the Queen was overjoyed and gave a small dosage of magic to her princess.

As the little dragon princess felt the magic rise within her, she was very happy. Because only dragons could make a wish, and they could it using a small amount of magical power. But the only way to be having any grantee that the wish will come true is if you used your life to grant it.

And so, the little dragon princess wished, wished with all her might and life, that she could turn her mother human with no magical powers. She wished that her people would never know pain anymore, and that her friends would remain happy.

As she began to disappear, she asked her friends to watch over her kingdom.  
She asked the phoenix to perhaps let her mother be reborn without her memories, and help her mother become happy and kind, as he once offered her.

But the little dragon princess forgot one important thing- that as much as she loves everyone, everyone loved her too.

Her friends, though not all dragon or with magic, wished from the bottom of their hearts that friend would stay alive and who she was.

Her mother, who loved her just as much, though already almost a non magical human, used all her remaining magic to try to turn her daughter human with her. That way, the little princesses would have no magic to fulfill her wish and mother and daughter could stay together.

And lastly, her Phoenix, who knew how much love everyone felt for each other.  
Who wanted nothing more than the little dragon princesses’ happiness. He called out with his powers to all the dragons of the land to wish with him. And they wished with all the magic he had that somehow everyone could be happy; that everyone could have their wish. That the Queen could be reborn human, and become happy and kind and would know her daughter; that the Princess would live and become the Dragon Queen while remaining who she was.

Just as the night dissolved, the little dragon princess also disappeared.  
But everyone’s love made the unpredictable possible- and instead stood a magical half-human girl.

They say that if you went during the night to the faraway land of dragons, you would find the kind Dragon Queen and her loving Phoenix husband sitting on the throne, with their friends to help them keep the kingdom thriving and happy.  
But during the day you would find the only magical human girl sneaking from the volcano to visit her kind mother in the human village.

If you ask me there were a lot of ways this story could have ended  
I don’t know if everyone got what they intended  
But I have learned that there might be more choices then you would know  
For ‘Help’ is not a bad word  
More choices would be reveled  
If you just ask everyone around  
The answer to happiness will then be easier to be found

But hey, what do I know? I was just a Little Dragon Princess girl.


End file.
